


The Reception!

by loobylou2014



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:39:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loobylou2014/pseuds/loobylou2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Mitchell and Remmie's Reception, there is so much going on i could have written forever! As we all know you can't have a Wedding without DRAMA!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reception!

**Author's Note:**

> Multi Chaptered fic. i could of written this one forever!  
> Mitchell's brother makes an appearance, Frank and Stephen's twin girls are up to mischief and Alfie has to tell the students something important!  
> ENJOY

Mitchell’s head was in a serious daze, everyone was whooping and cheering as they left the Registry office. Confetti was flying everywhere and people were shouting at him for pictures. His facial muscles where killing him with the amount of smiling he had been doing over the course of the last few hours but all he focused on was the ring on his finger and his new husbands hand in his.  
Eventually Remmie noticed that Mitchell seemed to be acting on auto-pilot and called for a halt to the photographs and congratulations by giving Stephen a significant look resulting in Stephen going into ‘Theatre Mode’ ushering guests into waiting cars. 

As the crowds began to speed off Mitchell finally felt he could breathe again. He knelt down engulfing Remmie in a tight hug burying his head in his shoulder. He inhaled Remmie’s familiar scent finding comfort in this simplistic act.  
“Thank you, that was mental!” Mitchell whispered.  
“That’s ok babe, I’d know that look anywhere. I’ve seen it every time Stephen has shown you the wedding book over the past year” Remmie grinned into Mitchell’s neck.  
Mitchell pulled away smiling into his husbands eyes.  
“Look Top Gear, can I help it if your clearly the ‘Bitch’ whilst I am absolutely the ‘Butch’ in this marriage” He flexed his bicep to emphasise the point.  
Remmie raised a withering eyebrow quizzically.  
“Mitch, I’ve only been away 3 days! Have you really forgotten that this thing gives me arms like a pro wrestler?” Remmie replied gesturing to his chair, it was only now that Mitchell realised it wasn’t his normal one.  
“Mmmmm don’t get me started now” Mitchell replied “We got about a hundred people waiting for us to make a grand entrance. Rem, do I even have to ask but did Poppy and Lilly customise your chair? You look like a right fucking bender.”  
“You’re the one who just married this fucking bender you gay lord! And yeh I think it’s cute but I like to think of it as fairy chic thanks very much!” Remmie gave his chair a friendly pat resulting in a handful of glitter which Remmie casually ran across Mitchell’s face.  
“Oh fuck off you tosser! I don’t wanna look like the drag queen of Hertfordshire in the photos!” Mitchell laughed slapping Remmie’s hand away when he realised what had happened.  
“OOOhhhh Mitchell Harper get you.” Remmie camped it up just to annoy his husband.  
“Oh shut up you faggot.” Mitchell chuckled.  
He ran his hand up Remmie’s (he had to admit it) very muscular arm and into his hair pulling Remmie to him and kissing his soft lips. Remmie responded instantly wrapping his arms round Mitchell’s shoulders. If he could stand his heel would have popped in the truly fairy-tale fashion.  
They stayed there kissing and Mitchell was sorely tempted to blow off the reception and just take Remmie home right now, but before he could make this suggestion a voice broke their moment.

“Mitchell?” 

Mitchell felt chills run down his spine… he recognised a voice that he hadn’t heard in about 5 years and it was definitely wasn’t filling him with happy feelings on his wedding day.  
Mitchell stood up very slowly turning around as he did so. He conscientiously stood in front of Remmie shielding him from who knows what but he wasn’t going to risk it.  
“Rob? What you doing here? You shouldn’t be here.” Mitchell spoke gruffly but with steel in his tone.  
“Can’t I see me own brother on his wedding day?” came the equally gruff reply.  
Mitchell didn’t like to admit it but he really wished he had Frank next to him right now. Mitchell knew Frank hadn’t had a fight in years but the dangerous tone he could achieve with just a growl was always impressive and tended to make even the most hardened of homophobes back off.  
“Rob it’s me wedding day, can’t you just leave us alone? Just for today bruv don’t do this. We’re happy. I know you lot don’t like it but I chose Rem years ago. He’s me family now, not you.”  
He felt Remmie slip his hand into his and he was reassured when he felt the cold platinum of Rem’s wedding ring against his shaking fingers.  
“Mitchell.” Rob took a step forward to which Mitchell immediately took another step in front of Rem’s chair. Over the years Remmie had actually learnt to handle himself pretty well even in his chair. With arms the size of ham hocks he could lift most average sized blokes over his head and throw them a decent distance. Mitchell was not taking the chance that Remmie was going to turn up to the reception with bruises however.  
“Rob what the fuck do you want? Say your scumbag homophobic shit and just leave will you!” Mitchell spat.  
Rob thrust his hand into his pockets and looked at the floor shuffling his feet.  
“Bought you this din I” Rob replied gruffly thrusting a battered card towards their general direction.  
“What’s this?” Mitchell replied unsure. Not really sure what to say.  
“What the fuck does it look like you twat! It’s a fucking card init!” replied Rob losing his temper.  
“Alriiiggghhttt…. And why you giving it to me?” Mitchell spoke carefully  
“In case you hadn’t noticed you eejit it’s your fucking Wedding today, why the fuck you fink I’m giving it you?”  
“Ok?” Mitchell took the card sheepishly opening it.

Dear Mitchell and Rem Dogg (Remmie)  
Have a Wonderful Wedding Day!!  
Please on this momentous occasion would you consider putting the past behind you?  
All our love,  
Sherry, tommy and  
Rob.

“Me missus wrote it, you know I ain’t good wiv that kinda shit.” Rob remarked sheepishly “and Tommy is me boy, he’s 4, just learned to write he has.” He smiled proudly.  
“You got a boy?” Mitchell replied opened mouthed.  
“Yeh Sherry was pregnant when you left so I married her pretty sharpish.” He smiled. Mitchell’s face had turned stony however.  
“I didn’t leave Rob. You and dad tried to ‘beat the gay outta me’!” Mitchell spat again.  
“I know Mitch and I’m sorry!” Rob wailed. He lifted the front of his shirt revealing a great purple swelling around his ribs. “I got this protecting you! Dad and Uncle Ken wanted to come ruin your day but I wouldn’t tell them where it was so they tried to beat it outta me.”  
Mitchell’s eyes immediately began to dart around looking for trouble. “Don’t worry mate I didn’t give in, believe me we’ve both had worse than what I got, Dad and Ken are getting old, can’t hit like they used too. Mum slipped both of them a ton of pills and told me to come, she sends her love and hopes you understand why she’s not here. She also asked me to give Remmie a big kiss but I fink I’ll pass on that if you don’t mind mate?” Rob finished giving Remmie a cursory nod.  
Remmie smiled back trying not to look too confused at this barrage of information. Mitchell however was just standing there opened mouthed staring at his brother.

“Mitch!” Remmie hissed for what was about the 5th time that day.  
“Ummmm” Mitchell began, “I dunno what to say really.” He ran his hands up his neck and through his hair, as always it began to calm him down. “Rob what do you want me to say? I ain’t ever gonna be part of that family, I ain’t welcome. Rem ain’t welcome. End of.” Mitchell tried to sound flat but there was a crack in his voice.  
“Not that family no Mitch I know that but you can be part of mine, mine and Sherry’s. You got a nephew Mitch and we’re trying for another. I don’t want my boy growing up like we did. That’s why I’m here. Sherry asked me what I’d do if our Tommy ended up ga….like you. It made me remember what dad and me did to you and it made me feel sick Mitch. I would never do that to my boy and I shouldn’ta done it to you. I’m sorry mate I am. I know you won’t just want me back in your life… but would you think about it?”  
Mitchell was still just staring at his brother mouth slightly open looking as if he had been hit with a freeze ray.  
After about half a minute Rob thrust his hands back into his pockets looking dejected, “I get it Mitch don’t worry. I probably wouldn’t want a brother like me neither.” He tuned and began to walk away but after a couple of steps stopped and tuned to meet Remmie’s eye. “Look after him yeh? You always did better than me anyway.” He gave his brother in law a half smile. He was grateful to see it returned with a stoic nod. He nodded back and continued to walk away.

“Rob?” Came Mitchell’s voice in the space between them. “What you and your family doing now? We got a reception, nothing posh but you could come. You know if you’re not busy and that?”  
Rob turned stunned. Remmie was pleased to see identical smiles on the brother’s faces. Not the full Harper beam that Remmie had fallen in love with but the half smile Mitchell did when he was unsure if he should be happy or not.  
“You sure?” Rob grinned.  
“Yeh, if it’s good with Rem.” Mitchell replied looking down at his husband.  
Remmie just squeezed his had beaming. He had tears in his eyes and he didn’t dare speak so he just nodded enthusiastically. “I think it’s good with Rem” Mitchell laughed trying to keep the tears from his own eyes. He fished his phone from his inside pocket and threw it at his brother, “Give us your number and I’ll text you the details. We gotta go mate our cars been waiting ages. God so have the guests!”  
“It’s our wedding Mitch, they’ll understand.” Remmie smiled up at him.  
Rob gave Mitchell back his phone with his number saved: Rob, Bruv. Mitchell gave him another smile and nodded gratefully at his brother.  
He moved Remmie off towards the car feeling Rob’s eyes on him. He helped Rem into the back seat and expertly folded the chair with one hand. Rob ran forward to help him but Mitchell had already hefted the chair into the boot.  
“Thank you Mitch.” Rob spoke quietly over his shoulder.  
“Thank you for apologising! I don’t think I ever heard you do that before.” Mitchell smiled cheekily.  
“I ain’t ever done it before” Rob shrugged.  
“Well I bet you didn’t think your first time would be with a bender!” Mitchell teased.  
“Don’t push it mate.” Rob smiled gently punching his brother on the arm. “I’ll see you in a bit yeh?”  
“Yeh” Mitchell smiled back. He got into the car breathing heavily not really sure that the last 20 minutes had just happened. God he needed a pint!

CHAPTER 2

“I am so proud to be your husband Mitchell Harper.” Remmie whispered tears spilling down his cheeks.  
“Oh Rem please don’t cry” Mitchell gasped immediately starting to kiss the tears away. He found Remmie’s mouth and spilled all the emotion of the whole day into this kiss. Only 20 minutes later when the driver gave a not so discreet cough did Mitchell realise they were nearing his big surprise of the day. (Not that Rob’s surprise wasn’t great and all!)  
Remmie felt Mitchell pull away. They couldn’t be at the venue could they? Remmie thought they had at least another half hour and he’d been really enjoying that kiss. He looked out of the window and recognised where they were. They were pulling into the road leading to Abbey Grove, what the fuck were they doing here? They were already running late. He really didn’t think they had time for another detour.  
“Mitch we need to get a move on babe. We gotta get to the reception! If you’re thinking about going for a quickie in the supply cupboard then I’m not sure this is the right moment.” Remmie laughed.  
“I just need to show you something before we go.” Mitchell smiled excitedly.  
“Mitchell Harper, or are you a Remmington now? Anyway what are you planning?”  
“It ain’t nothing special just get a move on Hot Wheels!”  
Mitchell jumped out of the car, grabbed the chair from the boot and opened his husband’s door with a flourish.  
As Remmie manoeuvred himself into his chair he wondered what had got Mitchell so excited. He remembered fondly the last time Mitchell had been like this, it had been the night he had proposed. Maybe this had something to do with it?  
Mitchell was pushing Remmie at some speed through the corridors of Abbey Grove. Remmie seriously didn’t understand what was happening until Mitchell came to an abrupt stop.  
“Rem trust me and close your eyes” Mitchell whispered.  
Remmie knew Mitchell well enough to just do as he was told. He smiled remembering their days together in this place. Even before they got together these where some of the best days of their lives. Remmie thought that nothing that involved Abbey Grove or Mitchell could be bad. So he closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment.  
Mitchell’s heart was pumping just as fast as the day he had proposed and he was silently praying Stephen had got everything organised.  
“Rem you know when I proposed we had that camp out here and had that great night with the fire and Gulliver stripping and all that, well this time I wanted to go one better… I hope you like it.”

He pushed Remmie through the double doors leading onto the top of the school fields. Remmie opened his eyes and saw a glow burning over the cusp of the hill. His heart lifted with the excitement of what he was about to see.  
They reached the crest of the hill, Remmie looked down onto the lower field and saw 4 ginormous wedding marquees surrounding a huge open fire. There were several other smaller fires dotted around the field with people milling around them. He heard gentle acoustic guitar music floating towards them and turned to smile ecstatically at Mitchell.  
“This is amazing Mitch! How the hell did you get Stephen to agree?”  
“He said it was #adaorable and sorted the rest. The idea was mine but he done the rest babe. We’re gonna owe them sooooo much babysitting for this you know?”  
“Good practise for when we got little ones running around.” Winked Remmie.  
“Damn straight” Grinned Mitchell leaning in to kiss Remmie hungrily.

“Where the HELL have you been?” came Stephen’s shrieking tones up the hill. “Mitchell if you took him for a quickie in that supply cupboard I will seriously lose my shit!”  
“Fucking hell mate great way to ruin a moment.” Laughed Mitchell disparagingly “You two really don’t think much of me do ya? Though we might actually have to have a quickie in the cupboard later babe ok? I ain’t seen ya in days.” Mitchell winked.  
“Only if me and Frank don’t get there first.” Stephen laughed. “Let’s get you to the party shall we?”  
Stephen clicked his fingers and from the doors behind them came 4 incredibly buff guys dressed only in tight black boxers and bow ties.  
“Stephen this was not part of the plan!” hissed Mitchell.  
“Hey you gotta have a little bit of gay at a gay wedding” chuckled Stephen.  
The four guys had already lifted Remmie (chair and all) and were halfway down the hill as Mitchell and Stephen followed laughing.

Mitchell took a moment just before he reached the bottom to take a second with Stephen and survey what they had created. It was utterly amazing, Mitchell couldn’t quite believe it.  
There were fairy lights everywhere, the fires were casting a golden glow over everything making the guests eyes sparkle. Meters and meters of red (burgundy) fabric were draped across the ceilings and round pillars making the warm glow even more heightened.  
Round tables were set up with what Mitchell knew was the same cream silk that his handkerchief was made of thrown casually over them. Mitchell could smell something absolutely delicious and realised that he had not eaten all day.  
“You ready?” Stephen smiled at him.  
“Thanks mate this is amazing!” Mitchell breathed “Let’s do this”

The evening progressed with the sun slowly dipping behind the trees Remmie happened to be looking over to the patch where Mitchell had originally proposed in. He felt familiar hands rest on his shoulders, he took Mitchell’s left hand and kissed the wedding ring nestled there.  
“You happy babe?” Came Mitchell’s soft tones over him.  
“Never been happier my love” Remmie smiled still staring blankly at the magical spot.  
It felt like there was no one around them and for the first time that day they both just breathed in together. They were bound together forever now and it was lovely just to be able to appreciate that for a couple of moments.  
“Guys can I borrow you for a sec?” it was Alfie’s voice. Mitchell loved the guy and all but he had a serious habit of ruining a moment. He exhaled deeply giving Remmie’s shoulders a reassuring squeeze.  
“Sure Sir what’s up?” smiled Remmie spinning around in his chair.  
“You ok Dickers? No offence but you look like Joe when they run outta grub at the buffet” Mitchell laughed turning to face his old teacher.  
“Yeh I’m fine” Alfie mumbled “Can you come with me?”

CHAPTER 3 

Alfie led them back up into the school building, Mitchell and Remmie laughing like they were school kids again.  
Alfie led them into his classroom, waiting there where the Rest of form K all catching up, giggling and swapping gossip. As Alfie entered with Mitchell and Remmie everyone bust into cheers and a rounds of applause again.  
“You know what I miss being here sometimes?” laughed Stephen.  
“Yeh who’d think we’d all turn out like proper grownups wiv like proper jobs…know what I mean?” Chantelle looked around at them all, eyes as big and beautiful as ever.  
“But still no proper grammar my love!” Jing giggled slightly tipsily taking Chantelle’s hand and kissing the back of it.  
“Dunno Dickers never grew up did ya sir? Still playing the flute to try and get the ladies?” laughed Mitchell. Remmie tapping him round the head as he did.  
“Mitchell, how many times it was an ocarina! And that’s actually what I got you here to talk about.” Alfie looked sheepishly round at his favourite class. He had never had a form like them.  
“What is it Sir? Joe piped up from the back of the room where he was happily being enveloped in a delicate play fight with Poppy and Lilly. (Remmie’s mum had offered to watch them but there was no way Frank would ever let them out of his sight. He had turned down 172 Nannies before he would even consider one he ‘quite liked’ and that was Joe!) With the skill of one well practiced Joe settled the girls with a packet of no sugar organic fruit pieces each and came to pay attention to adult conversation.  
“Yeh sir did your balls actually finally drop?” Mitchell laughed out loud.  
“Or did Gulliver come back and finally come to her senses?” asked Stephen kindly.  
“No no guys calm down it’s not that” Alfie fanned his hands at them trying to get out what he had to say. “I need to give you something.” Alfie groped in his back pocket and produced a wad of money. He silently handed out a £20 not to each of his students who all looked at him confused.  
“You know how proud I am of all of you… you all achieved even though you didn’t get great exam results and all that bollocks. You guys are really why I still teach. Mitchell you and Rem today showed me that no matter how long you know someone you can fall in love at any time so I gotta tell you guys something important.”  
“OMG Sir are you finally gonna tell me you love me? Coz I know it’s totes awkward and all that but I ain’t gonna leave Jing for ya I’m soz!” exclaimed Chantelle.  
“No Chantelle it’s not you… but it is… someone.” Alfie replied shaking his head.  
“Is it Joe? Ha ha GAY! We fucking knew it didn’t we Rem!” Shouted Mitchell regressing into his school days. Rem was nodding along laughing.  
“GOD NO!... Sorry Joe!” Alfie cried. “Just shut up you lot and let me finish ok?”  
“No offence taken btw!” Joe shot back just that little bit too late, causing everyone other than Frank to burst out laughing.  
“Shut it you lot!” Shouted Frank with his now well practiced teacher’s voice. 

The entire of what used to be Form K lapsed into immediate silence and Alfie looked, not for the first time, in envy at Frank’s ability to control a class. These days Frank’s Form where always the highest achievers. He hadn’t seen such discipline in a class since Pickwell had been in residence at Abbey Grove.  
Frank looked over at Alfie giving him a cursory nod.  
“Right! Well! That just put my entire teaching career to shame” Alfie shook himself a little flustered. “3 years ago when I stood next to Frank when he married Stephen” Alfie looked over at the couple their hands intertwined and Stephen’s head resting on Franks shoulder. “I was so flipping proud I could barely breathe,”  
“Hang on Dickers, you balled your eyes out all through the ceremony and that priest bloke had to give you a paper bag didn’t he?” Shouted out Remmie from his old desk. Now however he had Mitchell’s head resting in his lap and he was running his fingers gently through his hair.  
“Yes alright! Well anyway, I saw you too together and kinda new something when I saw you guys in your first dance. I sent a text that I never thought I would that evening and now I’m ready to share it with you”…. He gestured with a wave through the small glass window in the classroom door. “Guys I’m happy to finally introduce you to Atticus.”  
A very handsome and well-toned guy walked through the door smiling around nervously at Form K. He carefully walked behind Alfie who was perched on the edge of his desk. Atticus threaded his arms round Alfie’s waist and rested his head upon his shoulder.  
“Fucking hell Sir he’s well fit!” exclaimed Chantelle  
“Chantelle! Language, the girls!” hissed Stephen cocking his head over to were Poppy and Lilly were looking cherubically up at Atticus. “Though it seems like they’ve got both their dad’s taste for a handsome gent” Stephen laughed raising one protective eyebrow at the newcomer.  
“Fucking hell Sir!” shouted Mitchell “You finally coming clean about getting bummed at Hogwarts by this guy?” He gestured a thumb at Atticus who still hadn’t said anything.  
“Mitchell pleeeeaaaasssseeeee! Don’t embarrass me! Atticus and I have been together for about a year.”  
“A YEAR!” Exclaimed Joe “Why the flipping heck why didn’t you tell us!”  
“Flipping heck?” smiled Remmie at Joe questionably.  
“Look I spend most of my time round the girls. Can we not concentrate on my inability to swear right now?” Joe very indiscreetly nodded his head over at Atticus.  
“Good point” growled Frank “You got something to say for yourself pretty boy?” Frank stood from his position next to Stephen walking determinately up to Atticus.  
“Frank back down please!” Cried Alfie  
“Why? You don’t tell us which means there must be something up with him. He ashamed of you or something?”  
“Frank, Guys,” Atticus spoke for the first time since he entered the room. “I’ve waited about 15 years for Alfie, I’m not ashamed of him. I love him.”  
“Seriously?” Jing questioned eyebrow raised.  
“Seriously.” Atticus replied making eye contact with everyone in the room. He placed his hands on Alfie’s shoulders and massaged them gently.  
“But Alfie why didn’t you tell us? Joe asked gently.  
“Because there was never a right time, you guys are all off having your own life’s now. You don’t need my stuff getting in the way.” Alfie shrugged.  
“You’re always part of our life Sir” Stephen interjected. “For fuc……flips sake you’re the girl’s godfather! You should have told Frank babes! You’re like his Dad.”  
“Alright calm down Glee!” Frank shrugged. Stephen could tell however that his husband was pretty hurt. He reached out a hand and took Frank’s drawing him back to his side.  
“Frank I’m sorry, I just wanted you all to know at the same time. I was nervous enough about telling you. I didn’t think I could do it more than once.” Alfie looked at his feet suitably ashamed.  
“Alfie” sighed Jing “We saw you shit in a stream once. This,” she gestured to Atticus “sorry He is nothing to be ashamed of. Why would you be nervous?”  
“Because you lot all knew before I did. You all came out here at Abbey Grove, you were all so brave…what Mitchell went through and Frank….well I just didn’t really have the balls to admit it to myself.”  
“So I have to seriously thank you guys for making him come to his senses” smiled Atticus.  
“Well he is pretty fit” Chantelle reasoned.  
Remmie and Stephen both nodded their agreement earning themselves identical slaps to the ribs from their husbands.  
“Look you guys mean everything to Alfie he never stops talking about you all, and the girls of course. I know I’m a bit of a shock but I really do love Alfie and I hope that once you get to know me better you’ll all learn to trust me.” Atticus implored to them all.

Lilly and Poppy, who had been whispering conspiratorially at the back of the classroom got up and skipped up to Alfie’s desk.  
“Are you Uncle Alfie’s Prince Charming?” Lilly asked innocently.  
“Daddy says that everyone needs a prince or a princess” Poppy shot in without leaving a pause raising a very ‘Stephen’ eyebrow at Atticus.  
“Well I totally agree” Atticus smiled down at them. He was attempting his best twinkly smile, if he knew anything from every conversation he’d had with Alfie about his old form, the twins were always Frank’s deciding factor. If he got them on side he’d be that step closer to getting Frank to like him. Frank was so utterly important to Alfie that if he didn’t approve his relationship was in the gutter.  
“Well I think you look like Prince Eric!” Lilly smiled adoringly up at Atticus.  
Atticus looked quizzically over at Stephen who mouthed back ‘It’s a compliment’ with both thumbs discreetly up behind Frank’s back.  
“Are you going to love Uncle Alfie?” Poppy continued still determined to get answers. She was so like Frank in attitude.  
“I’m not GOING to love him… I DO love him.” Atticus wrapped his arms back around Alfie and pulled him to him.  
Poppy and Lilly looked at each other and embraced both Atticus and Alfie’s legs in a tight hug knocking both of them slightly off balance.  
The entire of Form K ‘arrrrhhhedd’ and began getting to their feet (apart from Remmie obviously) and approached the new couple congratulating them and shaking hands with Atticus. Only Frank lagged behind shuffling from one foot to the other. After a second everyone seemed to realise that Frank hadn’t joined them. A path was cleared between Frank and Atticus, no one (even Stephen) was sure what was about to happen.  
Frank stood his ground but looked up to meet Atticus’ eye.  
“This toffy nosed wanker changed my life once.” Frank nodded in gesture towards Alfie. “I wouldn’t have Stephen or the girls or my job without him. You hurt him and … Joe take the girls outside” he growled.  
Joe did so without a second thought. Telling the twins they could go and look for fairies on the lawn (He really was a very good nanny).  
“I will hunt you down and with a very blunt bread knife remove your bollocks in a way that still keeps you alive but bleeding out excruciatingly slowly. Believe me I’m a Biology Teacher and married to one of the most flexible dancers in the world. There is nothing I don’t know about the difference between pleasure and pain. Hurt him and you will most definitely be in pain.” Frank growled giving Atticus his most deathly of stares.  
“Frank I promise Alfie is my life now. I won’t hurt him”  
Frank approached him silently. Everyone present held their breath… Frank held out his hand and shook Atticus’s. “You been warned” he growled though slightly more gently.  
They nodded at each other and Frank even managed a decent half smile.  
“Right well now Dickers has FINALY come out of the closet, can we all get back to what is supposed to be our wedding reception.” Mitchell called.

CHAPTER 4

The time for speeches had finally arrived and Mitchell was dreading it. He had barely managed to get through his vows without looking like a pussy but now… well about a hundred people were staring at him…waiting.  
Someone handed him a microphone…  
“Thank you everyone for coming”  
he started with an unsure voice.  
“They… they say when life gives you lemons make lemonade, well for me and Rem it’s always been more of a when life gives you lemons chuck em at the nearest copper an scarper!”  
He smiled down at Remmie who had his arm round him with his fingers tucked into his back pocket. Remmie gave Mitchell’s bum a little squeeze in encouragement.  
Just as he took a breath to restart his speech he saw movement form the back of the tent. His brother and family had just entered sheepishly looking around unsure what to do.  
Mitchell’s breath caught in his chest but he knew he had to continue…  
“Everyone here knows Rem and most of you… those who ain’t married anyway will agree that I definitely got me’self the top of the pile here!”  
There where a few wolf whistles from round the tent quite a few Oi Oi’s and Mitchell smiled as he heard Robbie shout ‘here here’ from the back.  
“All of ya know I never been perfect in me life, and you all know I didn’t get the best up bringing and stuff but I gotta say that I’d have ended up back in juvvey and then probably the nick if it weren’t for this boy here… and his family o’ course.  
Mitchell gave Mr and Mrs Remmington a respectful nod and mouthed ‘Thank you’ at them. They nodded back gratefully at him.  
When Remmie and I was about 10 we spent the whole summer collecting bits of string to try and make a length long enough to reach from my place to his… we would play together all day but still wanted to be able to talk to each other at night, you know when you get the two tin cans with a bit of string between them. Well I wish now I could go back and tell me’self that I didn’t need to waste my entire summer looking for string coz Remmie was gonna be beside me forever…  
Mitchell had to take a breath at this point as his voice had started to crack...  
Remmie once told me that he was like 8 when he first knew that there was something different about us, well me being a little slow took a lot longer to figure it out. When I finally did my whole life changed.  
He knelt down on one knee taking Remmie’s hands in his.  
Remmie I don’t eat, I can’t sleep I didn’t properly live without you. I asked you to marry me when we was 17 and now it’s finally come true. When I asked you to marry me I told you that the first time we kissed was the best day of my entire life, then the first time we… you know … was, then when you slept in my arms. But Remmie this is now and will always be the best day of my life.  
I’m so proud to be your husband.  
Mitchell leant in and kissed Remmie gently. He then stood up and addressed the crowd.  
Ladies and gents I would like you to raise a toast to the love of my life, the saviour of my soul and as ever, my partner in crime… Remmie!  
‘To Remmie!’ the crowd chorused.  
“I just gotta say one more thing… those who know me family history will know I’ve had no contact with them for a while now. Well I’d like to welcome me Brother Rob and his family here today… Stephen you don’t gotta blitz kick him it’s all good but… there is something that at 17 I always meant to do but never found the right time. Remmie’s family have always treated me as one of their own, they took me in when I had nothing and they forgave me ending up in juvvey. They are the most understanding kind hearted people and I’m so proud today to become an official part of their family. So Rem if it’s ok with you, I’d like to be Mitchell Remmington from here on out?  
The entire tent erupted into ecstatic cheers as Mitchell swooped down and kissed a frantically nodding and crying Remmie.


End file.
